elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Rush (Dark/Aether Fractal)
Infinite Devours and Minor Vampires is now possible thanks to Fractal in the new version 1.21 This deck aims at creating a power deck that is balanced in multiple areas, yet no upgrade needed, to compete in PVP decks that are upgraded. This deck can be easily achieved by starting with Darkness which starts with most of the cards already. The Deck Mark of Aether (Range from 32-40 cards depends on optional cards) Dark Pillar x 10 Aether Pillar x 2 / Nova x 4 (Optional) Minor Vampire x 2 Devourer x 4 Black Dragon x 2 Life Drain x 4 Dark Mantle x 2 Nightfall x 2 Steal x 4 Fractal x 4 Vampire Stiletto or Lobotomizer x 1 (optional) Strategy This deck runs a mix of quantum drain / life gain. The goal is to put out most of the cards as soon as possible. Once you have enough quantums and card space in your hand (the less card you have in your hand, the more copy of fractal'd creature you can get). Always fractal Devourers first if you have choice, which allows you to drain quantums of your opponet plus additional quantums for you. Next depends on the situation, you can either fractal more Devourers or you can do Minor Vampires and go with life drain route. Once you have massed a huge Devourer army you are getting quantums faster you can spent, the finishing move will be - you guess it - Black Dragons army! Even if you are out of all other creatures, I have done it where I use screen full of Devourers with Nightfalls and poke the opponet to death, while the quantums in the opponent is completly drained each turn. Life Drain / Steal for defense and offense. Especially during massing black dragons, make sure you have a backup steal before the full offensive to clear out any possible dark mantles / dimension shields. Strength: Successful in most lvl 3/4, and PvP decks but not so well with lvl 5 decks. At the end when you have massed 9 black dragons and finished your opponent - instant glorification. This deck seems to be compete alot better with other medium/slow speed decks. Weakness: Doesn't fair with extremely fast decks. Once I have a bad draw and I am murdered by a fire deck in 5 turns, got bullied by a green rush deck in 7 turns, and stomped by an earth deck in 10 turns..... Need help to make it faster! Still tweaking. Any advise helps. Puffybelly 01:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Puffybelly Comments: Myself, I use a variant of this deck with: 1x Mark of Aether 6x Devourer 11x Obsidian Pillar 2x Drain Life 3x Steal 4x Minor Vampire 6x Aether Pillar 5x Fractal 1x Lobotomizer (2/3x Black Dragon) (1x Vampire Stilleto) (1x Dusk Mantle) () Denotes optional cards I find that this version is a bit better against rush decks, as its a more efficient healer/quanta stealer and you can use Fractal that much sooner and more often. Its also much more likely to get Elemental Mastery (70% win rate and 60% Mastery) making it in my mind a better farmer. Its main downfall is that if the enemy gets up high enough damage or has more shields than you do Steals, the game can turn into a stalling match that you most likely won't win. ~Aonar_Faileas i cannot withstand flooding,help!( rew rose The only real way to try and work around flooding is to either steal the card and then disable it, or get a lot of devourers out really fast and hope they don't have a Dry Spell in their deck. Thats really all you can do, as flooding is effectively the bane of all swarm decks :P ~Aonar Category:Decks Category:Strategies Category:Control well the ideas are truly great,if you make good use of each card its powerful, lets say fractaling your card overcomes '6 id cards'limit, having an eternity as your weapon overcomes 'card-out' defeat while fractal on devourers aswellas vampires means no '0-quanta'or'0-hp' defeats!!: )Category:Lifegain